Fangirl 5
by Ryuuko1
Summary: What happens when 5 fangirls get sucked into their favorite animes? All hell breaks loose, that's what! crack fic to the umpteenth power
1. Chapter 1

Author: First crack fic. Gods of anime forgive me for shameless self-insertions, overuse of cliches, and much fangirlage. This encompasses Gankutsuou, Samurai 7, Rurouni Kenshin, and Naruto. Please don't kill me if I write people wrong. Other than that...

"NOOO! DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to find good porn!"

"But...but..."

"See, that's why I like Naruto. No one actually dies; whenever it looks like they do, it ends up being a clone or something. Either that or they miraculously are revived."

Plastic-san glared tearily at a Bagel-san who was casually flipping through websites looking for IrukaKakashi smut.

"But it's the COUNT!"

Kelp-san squee-d. "SANO'S ONLY 19!"

Plastic went back to watching the last two episodes of Gankutsuou, mildly sulking. She immediately perked up after a few moments, and started laughing. "HE'S SAVED BY THE POWER OF LO-- crap." Plastic watched in horror as the Count died in the overused Japanese-obsessive catholic cross of blood. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed in outrage. "He and Albert are supposed to get together!"

"Guess what I found!" Robin-san said with a smile. Plastic immediately turned, pausing the burned technically stolen fan-subbed Gankutsuou and looked over.

"What?" She squinted and then grinned. Robin shared the same grin and clicked to print out the picture.

"You guys are nuts," Bakery-san muttered as she tried her best to ignore the others and read fanfiction.

Kelp looked amusedly at Bakery. "You agreed to room with us even though you knew how insane we were, so what does that say about you?"

Bakery conceded defeat. "good point."

Plastic looked forlornly at the frozen picture on her computer screen. "I wish I could go and change things in there. If the Count didn't die it'd be closer to the storyline. and maybe I could save Franz too!"

Robin nodded sympathetically. "I want to save Kyuuzou-sama...and Heihachi-sama too."

Plastic's face darkened. "Stupid Katsushiro."

Kelp drooled over fanart, and sighed. "I wish Sano was reeeeaaaaal..."

"kakashi!" Bagel exclaimed after reading a line in a smut fic. "That's not physically POSSIBLE." She continued reading and snickered. "I'd love to meet Kakashi and Iruka...and force them to get together."

Bakery gave a small sigh, and resigned herself. She liked all her friends, and, after all, they introduced her to worthwhile series, they still could get a little trying on her patience. Silence fell as each girl became absorbed in her separate anime.

Outside, there was a clump of ominous-looking clouds that seemed to be headed directly for the dorm that housed our 5 fangirls. All were happily oblivious to the impending doom headed their way. It took a flash of lightning right outside their window to make the look up, and the sound deafened them briefly, and they were unable to see anything from the light.

Once the pretty sparklies disappeared from Plastic's vision she gasped and looked around. This was _definitely_ not her dorm room. She sat up and felt an itching sense of recognition. It took a very familiar voice to snap her out of her funk and tell her where she was. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming before she jumped up with a high-pitched "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" she turned, and there on the bridge above her, sure enough was Albert...talking with Franz.

'Yes!' she thought happily. She listened closely and frowned. She couldn't understand them. And she needed to. She glared indescriminantly up at the sky, demanding of the Powers That Brought Her to give her the ability to speak and understand whatever the weird French/Japanese they were speaking. After a long moment of awkwardness, the words Franz and Albert were speaking made sense to her. She grinned maniacally and found the stairs that would lead her top-side, and she barely managed to constrain herself from skipping up the stairs.

Kelp blinked repeatedly, her glasses slipping down her nose as an accent to her confusion. She looked around, and felt a weird sense that she knew this place, even though she had no idea where it was. She looked down at herself and wondered at how her clothes could have possibly changed to a yutaka and hakama, but accepted it. She was probably dreaming, and dream logic was weird, so she just stood. She looked around and her mouth fell down in shock.

That. Was. Kenshin.

She barely managed to keep herself from squeeling and glomping Kenshin, but just barely.

'Wait...I don't know Japanese though,' she thought. The Powers That Were did not need provocation again to give Kelp the ability to be fluent in archaic Japanese. With a happy smile, Kelp bounced her way to Kenshin, knowing that if she followed him long enough, she'd eventually find Sano.

Robin coughed and sat up slowly. She was glad that whatever she had landed on was soft though. She looked down and murmured and apology. She backed off the person and ran into another. She looked quickly up at the person, then back to whom she had landed on.

'I don't believe it.'

She slowly stood and looked at the two people who were looking at her just as curiously.

'It's...Katsushiro. And...Kirara. Wait. Then, then, then...'

Katsushiro and Kirara did not understand how the girl(who looked to be 13 at oldest) could go from confused to...gleeful...in such a short span of time.

"Are you okay?" Katsushiro asked carefully.

"Couldn't be better." Robin chirped.

The Powers That Were apparently had decided that they needed no more provocation from the author to give the girls the ability to understand what they needed.

"I'm coming with you."

Kirara looked skeptical. "You're not a samurai."

"No, but I can help anyway."

Katsushiro stepped in and sighed. "Fine. For now. You look lost anyway. We'll help you find your parents."

Robin was used to this treatment.

"I'm 19." she said rather dryly.

Kirara and Katsushiro stared.

"Now, you were going somewhere?"

Bagel rebounded quickly,shaking her head to clear it of the fuzzies. She looked around and her eyes widened.

"O M G!"

She was immediately on her feet and walking. It took her two minutes to find what she was looking for.

"IT'S KONOHA!"

Miraculously, no one heard her, and the Power That Were bowed one more time under the author's pressure and gave Bagel the ability to do jutsu and understand the language and what not.

She barely managed to keep herself from skipping along and instead meandered down the main street, sighing in happiness.

Bakery looked around quickly, and was confused.

'Where'd everyone go?' she thought. She looked at the empty desks and neglected computers. She stood and looked around. She looked on Plastic's computer and gaped. Was that _her on the screen?_

She looked quickly onto each of the vacant computers and found the retreating form of each of her friends.

"Ah, fuck..."

She collapsed onto her bed.

"This is all a dream. I will wake up tomorrow and they will all be back and insane and I will not have to explain away what the hell actually happened."

With determination she closed her eyes and ignored the fact that she had a paper due tomorrow as well as a physics assignment just so that she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that her four friends had somehow been absorbed into their favorite anime.


	2. Robin's adventures: samurai 7

Robin watched as Katsushiro and Kirara approached various samurai, and was not disheartened by their failure, as most others would have been.

Kirara snapped at her,"You said you could be useful. Why aren't you helping?"

"Do you want me to play the pity card? I can look pathetic and get samurai to join your cause because they'll feel worse for me rather than checking you out as if you're a whore," Robin replied calmly.

(Bakery had since woken up, and looked at the screen where Robin was and heard her last comment and grinned. "Owned!")

Kirara sputtered, but Robin noticed that Katsushiro felt uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked,knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I felt like someone was watching us..."

Robin just smiled faintly as Kirara continued to glare at Robin.

"We're not going to find any more samurai today,I think. let's go back to the others."

Kirara nodded in agreement with Katsushiro's suggestion and started walking briskly with him, Robin following.

katsushiro and kirara saw Kanbei and ran down the steps to meet him, Robin in their wake. Kanbei spared Robin nothing more than a curious glance as he listened to Katsushiro tell him that they had found no samurai. Kanbei felt otherwise.

"No, one found you. Are you a samurai?" he asked over Katsushiro's shoulder.

A silent blonde in a red trenchcoat stepped out from behind where he had been hiding and Robin just -barely- managed to keep from squealing. Or even from reacting overtly. She didn't want to ruin the fight. No way in hell she'd do that.

"I was followed?" Katsushiro asked dumbly and Kanbei replied wryly,

"So it would seem."

Kyuuzou jumped down from where he had been standing and looked at Kanbei evenly.

Robin clamped her hands tightly over her mouth so she wouldn't ruin anything and it would also keep her hands busy.

Katsushiro took her actions as one of fear and so felt compelled to protect her as well as Kirara.

(Bakery looked at Katsushiro skeptically. "Don't tell me you're falling for her TOO?")

Kyuuzou and Kanbei began to warily circle each other.

"I am Shimada Kanbei. You are...?"

"Kyuuzou."

with her mouth occupied, no one heard her happy sigh.

The two stopped circling each other and Kyuuzou drew his swords.

"Draw."

Katsushiro's hand went to his sword, and Kanbei's hands found the way to his sword's hilt as well, becoming serious.

"Go."

Kyuuzou charged and was surprised at how Kanbei was able to defend himself against both his strikes.

Robin, Katsushiro, and Kirara watched the battle unfold with wide eyes.

'It's even better in person!' Robin thought to herself as she watched, absorbing every detail. Her body was quivering in an effort to keep her fangirl impulses from controlling her actions and when Kyuuzou and Kanbei were at a draw, both of their swords against the other's neck, Robin became pale as she held her breath to keep from saying anything. But when he said the quote she had been waiting to hear...

"I'm in love..." Kanbei began and Kyuuzou balked; it was enough of a reaction to allow Kanbei to break the stalemate, each other moving away before he finished, "...with your skills!"

Robin had a bad case of the hiccups from holding in her laughter.

(Bakery snickered at her friend's state. "Poor Robin can't glomp either of them. Or act as if she knows what's going to happen...yet.")

The battle continued nonetheless until it was once again held up in a stalemate, Kanbei preventing Kyuuzou from being able to move his swords.

"I can't beat you. But before you kill me, there is something I must finish. So we'll have to put off this duel until after the battle with the Nobuseri."

Robin noted gleefully the way Kanbei removed his hands from Kyuuzou's wrists, as if caressing them, and her hiccups became slightly worse.

"Either that or cut me down here."

The tension in the air was palpable, but Robin was already looking a little downcast. She knew Kikuchyo would be here any minute...

...and there the big lummox was, charging down to try and save Kanbei.

she watched in admiration as Kyuuzou easily deflected the blow, and Kanbei saved Kikuchyo from what would have been demise at Kyuuzou's hands. Once the mechanical samurai was buried under steel rods, Kyuuzou looked at Kanbei again,weighing him. Robin was slightly envious of the easy skill Kyuuzou showed at how he simply flipped up his sword and caught it smoothly before sheathing it.

"The mood is gone."

Robin choked down a squee.

They all watched in awe as the crimson warrior left, and Robin was happy to note the way Kanbei watched him leave.

"I want him."

Robin coughed to hide what would have been laughter, and blamed it on the dust that had been kicked up by the battle and Kikuchyo when Katsushiro asked if she was okay.

As the others turned to talk to each other, Robin fought away the hiccups and sighed happily once they were gone.

'I can't believe my luck! I got here at the right time...'

"What has you looking so happy? Kanbei-sama was nearly killed!"

Robin looked at her evenly. "Why do you have a crush on him if he's just told everyone he wants another man?"

Kirara balked and Robin smiled sweetly.


	3. Kelp's adventures: Ruroni Kenshin

Kelp had lost sight of Kenshin and was wandering the streets of Tokyo, confused and disheartened.

'I don't know how to get around here, I don't know who to ask directions for the Kamiya dojo, hell, I don't even know what story arc I'm in!'

She reacted on instinct when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, holding their hand in a death grip turning with a "Hi-YAH!" and smaking them square on the temple. She released the person's hand in surprise when she saw who it was, and said a small, "oops," as Yahiko fell to the ground, stunned, his bo digging into his spine.

'Wait...opportunity here...'

"oh! I'm so sorry!" Kelp knealt down next to Yahiko and helped him sit up as his head cleared. He glared at her once he had enough conciousness to do so.

"And I was going to ask you if you needed help!"

"I _do_ need help. But living with two younger brothers has made me wary." the apology in Kelp's voice and her downcast eyes made Yahiko's anger fade.

"Alright. I think I understand."

"really? So you'll help me?"

"Yes. My name's Yahiko. Yours?"

"Ummm...Rodach Kelp. But call me Kelp, please."

Yahiko was puzzled. "What a strange name. But, alright, Kelp-san. Where are you trying to go?"

"Actually...I was looking for the dojo where you train, Yahiko-kun."

Mildly irked by the familiarity she demonstrated to him after such a short time of knowing him, his curiosity got the better of him. "Why? Don't tell me you're looking to fight Kenshin." His eyes, posture, and voice became serious as he said that last statement.

"no, no, no. Me + swords is bad. And anyway, Kenshin could kick my butt in a heartbeat. No, I'm looking for Sanosuke Zagara."

"Why're you looking for that lummox?" Yahiko said, his voice a little angry and confused.

"Because he's shemxy."

"What?"

"Err...I want to train with him!"

"Why? There are better people out there."

"Of course there are. But they aren't Sano."

Yahiko was confused, then suspicious. Kelp, seeing she might be refused, thought quickly.

And proceeded to turn on all the charm she had in her little Asian body.

"Yahiko-san, you saw that my speed and reflexes are good; training with Sano will help me hit more forcefully. I want to be well-rounded as a warrior and strong, just like you want to be." There was a pause, and Kelp could see Yahiko mulling this over. "You now, Yahiko-san, that you're famous."

"What?"

"A lot of people know you outside Tokyo and like you, and think you're strong."

"really?"

"It's the truth." And, in reality, it was, since Ruroni Kenshin is a well-known anime, almost a nessacary watch for anime addicts. Kelp didn't know if it was true here, but she certainly knew it was true, to an extent, in the outside world. The charm that wooed a clerk at Barnes & Nobles into almost giving away a book worked on Yahiko, and he smiled at her.

"Alright. I'll show you where Sano is. Though I can't promise he'll train you."

"That's okay. I think I can find a way to get him to train me."

Yahiko wondered briefly about the tone of Kelp's voice when she said that, but, unable to entirely decipher it, simply shrugged and began to show her the way.


End file.
